The Blue Rose and The White Lily
by Ailhayte-chan
Summary: During the vietnam war, All Diva cared about was her female chevalier, Lilith, who knew exactly what her queen wanted, things other chevaliers failed at. But is she safe from Amshel given that Lilith can control peoples emotions and play with their minds? Time leap ahead. Rated M for a reason. KaixDivaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLOOD+

Time: Vietnam war

*'w'*

Amshel just couldn't help but notice the proximity between Diva and her latest female chevalier. It had not been long since Lilith was turned into a chiropteran and Diva seemed to be completely obsessed with her in a way he had never seen.

Out of all the chevaliers, Lilith was the most human. She always had a silly look on her face and was the giggliest of all. Although they looked like they were of the same age, Lilith's immaturity often exceeded Diva's. But the latter didn't mind it. Whenever she felt like Lilith – her dearest Lily, as Diva preferred – had crossed the limits, she made it sure that she had taught her a lesson. And Lilith could never say no.

*'w'*

ONE EARLY MORNING

They sat together under the tree, looking at the roses in the garden. Diva played with Lilith's shoulder length black hair, while carefully placing her head on her chevalier's lap. Diva's gaze slowly shifted from Lilith's face to her dress – a white silk frock that reached her knee's with splashes of blue and green. It was made just according to her nature: serene and cool. She had slipped off her shoes and had asked Diva to do the same saying that the feel of the cool morning dew with your bare feet is amazing. Although it seemed stupid at first, Diva gave in to the puppy dog smile. Fortunately for Lilith, Diva didn't regret it.

_So innocent._

_and all mine to exploit._

Diva smirked at the thought of the first time she had convinced Lilith into spending the night with her. She thought it would be just another night with a few bites. But what transpired between them left Diva in utter shock. And pleasure.

'Someone is happy.'

She woke up from her dream to a lazy voice coming from above and was greeted by deep Caribbean blue eyes looking right through her with a softness that made all the blood in her body rush up to her cheeks. Pale-pink lips held a smile that lit her cream-tinted face which was only comparable to the glow while looking up to the heavens. Her hair fell before her eyes making her look more serene.

_What is this weird feeling?_

'Are you going to answer me or keep blushing?' Lilith chuckled at diva's startled face.

'I didn't know that was a question.'

Diva sat up, trying to look as upset as possible due to the 'rude comment'. After all, she is a queen.

'You still need to learn how to talk to a queen,' Diva said while looking away. She knew it would be difficult to be angry if she faces her. Lilith had amazing convincing power and Diva would often lose to it.

'And probably leave her alone for a while.'

They turned to their left and looked up from where the voice came. Lilith tried hard not to twitch her nose. It didn't matter to her that Amshel was the eldest or not. She had developed a dislike for him ever since she realized his intentions. Their first meet had been better – she felt like had found family – but soon it was clear that she had something that Amshel was going to use for his misdeeds or 'experiments' as he calls them.

'Amshel!' Diva shrieked with joy, relieved that now maybe the situation would be in her favour. She had a tendency to get upset with Lilith particularly due to the fact that she knew Lilith would go to any extent to make her happy which increased the fun in the game.

Diva grabbed amshel's arm and spun around it to face Lilith. She smiled uncontrollably for a while then pouted her lips and tried to sound serious.

'That's right. You need to learn how to behave properly. I spend most of my day with you, this is the least you could do.'

'Now, my dear, do you really need to grill her for this?'

'If you say so.'

Lilith's eyes widened. She gritted her teeth but desperately tried to avoid the two people from seeing her do it and tried to be calm. _Is he doing me a favour? Who does he think he is?_

Amshel knew that those mere words were enough to annoy the little chevalier to the hilt. Her dislike of him was not unknown to Amshel. He had noticed it himself how she blocked him from coaxing her into doing his work. She preferred to stay around Diva and had no intentions to take part in any battles or experiments. But she had to.

'So, are you going to apologize or not?'

A startled Lilith looked up to meet face-to-face with an impatient chiropteran queen. Diva's long dark hair fell over her shoulders beautifully. Despite the fact that she was wild in every way, her individual emotions could never be complete without the child-like personality she wears. Blue glittering orbs always carried a sense of pride but behind all the madness and blood, Diva was broken. And everyone understood it except Amshel.

She knelt down on one knee and lifted her arm and placed it over it. Her other arm lay straight, fingers spread out to support her body weight. Her head was bent down; her hair flew as the soft breeze blew it away. Everything stood still for a moment. Different sounds from distant areas could heard as a cold silence fell upon them. The leaves rustled softly but they died down in front of the loud beating a single heart.

Lub-dup….lub-dup….lub-dup….lub-dup….

'I deeply regret my actions towards you, my dear queen. I beg for forgiveness.'

The moment these words slipped past Lilith's lips, Diva stopped breathing. Amshel, who generally stayed normal, more like emotionless, was quite surprised himself. There was a charm in her voice. It almost sounded like a melody which was only less beautiful to Diva's song. It was heartfelt – or so it sounded – and almost made the queen wonder if she was dreaming. It was quite known that the pace and pitch of Lilith's voice varied with her moods and situations which was enough to make or break people. This was just another display of her control over herself.

_So perfect, _Diva thought.

_So precisely calculated, _Amshel thought.

Lilith didn't raise her head. Diva felt like there was more to the words. They felt so deep. She could feel the Caribbean blue eyes looking at her the way they always did – lovingly. But she was scared to close her eyes. Scared as if everything in her life will vanish if she closes down. Scared like child who knows about the dreadful beating that is set to come. Scared like a lover about to lose his love. Scared like the innocent man who knows that one day, all his lies will be caught. Scare like a queen who would lose all that she reigned.

_Why? No…what? What is this? This sudden feeling…fear…_

A minute had passed by. Diva, who was now frustrated by being tormented by something unknown in her head, let out a sigh. She walked ahead and leaned a bit to hold Lilith's hand that she had placed upon her knee with both her hands. Words were not needed.

Raising her head to look at the innocent smile above her, Lilith stood up as gracefully as possible. Her eyes were meant solely for the queen.

'You must have a lot of work to do given that you are always so busy'

Diva looked at Amshel who was still frozen at his spot. She looked up and the continued speaking.

'A lot of time has been wasted, I believe. And I think that she won't repeat her mistake again, would you?'

'Not at all.'

*'w'*

Understanding her gesture he went inside the mansion, thinking to himself about the event that had just happened.

_She definitely knows how to manage her multiple personalities. Quite organized I must admit._

Amshel smiled to himself as he reached his study room. Closing the door behind him, he slowly walked over to the wooden cabinet on the left side of the room, pulling out a file from it. He flipped through the pages until finally reaching the desired target.

_She would be perfect for the job._

*'w'*

'So, am I forgiven?' asked Lilith, returning to her general nature.

'Great that you asked,' Diva swirled around and then stopped in front her. Dangerously close.

'Because you are not.'

Diva pushed the girl away with a finger, her eyes looking lustfully at the lithe figure staring back at her in utter dismay.

'Well, is there anything I can do?'

'You will be punished.'

'Punished?'

Diva nodded childishly. She took slow but long steps to reach her chevalier. Wrapping her arms around her neck, diva pressed her lips gently on hers. They kissed for a while before she pulled away.

'In my way, if you don't mind.'

She pressed her red lips on her pale pink ones, urging her to return the kisses back. Lilith gave in to it not wanting to upset her queen. But she didn't do much to pleasure her as such hoping that it would divert her mind from the ideas that were fruiting wildly inside her.

Diva broke the kiss to catch her breath. Panting, she looked into the eyes of the girl who now held her tightly at the waist. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Lilith's eyes glowing the same blue as hers. Seeing it as sign of agreement and consent, she smiled wickedly. Beads of sweat trickled down her face to neck. She could feel her body heat rising. She smacked her lips. The same feeling downed on her that always did before she 'punished' her dearest Lily.

Lilith knew that it was of no use trying to stop Diva from doing what she wanted to do. They had reached that last stage where only the interruption of someone could have stopped this from happening. The heat from her body was burning Lilith. Her dress got soggy at the back due to all that sweat. She tightened her grip around Diva's waist.

Eyes glinting in the sunshine, Lilith opened her mouth to breathe in some cool air. Diva making full good of the opportunity threw herself at Lilith and grabbed her lower lip and sucking on it like a baby sucking its mother's teats. Lilith returned her kisses with the same passion. Closing their eyes they savoured the feel of the foreign honey mixing with their own, moaning as they felt the bliss shaking them from inside. Diva slipped her hands around Lilith and rubbed her hand in a slow motion. Lilith opened her mouth for Diva's tongue to enter. Their tongues battled and explored each other's territories, unable to stop themselves from relishing the sweet warmth sweeping them off their feet. This had to be the best thing Diva could ever get from a girl.

Diva pushed the lithe figure towards the tree without breaking the kiss and pressed her chest hard against hers. Then she waited for Lilith to make her move. She couldn't stop herself anymore. The very idea of Lilith doing the things Diva wanted her to do and what she could do herself was orgasmic itself. It sent tingling sensations all over body, warmth sweeping between her legs.

The wait was getting longer but nothing seemed to happen. Finally, Diva lost it. She stepped back and glared at Lilith. The poor girl blinked in astonishment. This is not what generally happened. For a second she couldn't tell what was happenening. Her mind was still fuzzy from the steamy action – the way Diva's luscious lips had attacked her, how the hands slithered over her back in the silkiest manner, the sensuous heat…

'Hey?'

Realizing where she was and what was going on, Lilith raised her head and saw Diva biting her lower lip in the naughtiest way as if saying that whatever happened next would blow her away. Letting out a sigh, her facial muscles. She gave a faint smile and smirked as the look on the queen's face turned to shock. The eyes gave away.

'Are you ready for me, my queen?'

'If you can raise the bar higher.'

'Don't scream at me if I scare you'

'Scare me?'

Diva's eye glittered blue. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. Though it was of no use – someone or the other must be around – she did it customarily. Pulling her chevalier closer, she stood in front of her, so close, and then whispered sensuously in her ear…

'Your mine.'

Lilith smiled wickedly to herself.

'I'm glad.'

*'w'*

Author's note: it's my first fanfic so pls excuse any grievous errors.

All secrets will be spilled in further chapters.

Any suggestions for the story are welcome.

Pls do review! Good reviews will get my creative juices flowing in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: so sorry for coming out this late…my laptop went bust, school started off and a tragedy in my family kept me away from my work. I apologize in advance if other chapters come late too. I was so long away from this story I almost track of what I was writing. Hope it is good enough.**

**And thank you for following and favouriting my first fanfic!**

***'w'***

Diva raced through the hall to her room clutching Lilith's hand so tightly that any more force would have detached her hand from her wrist. So swiftly she moved, dodging just about anything that comes in her way. The walls were a spotless white and would have perfectly merged with the marble flooring if it wasn't for the wide strip of onyx-colored marble which lined the floor near the edges. The halls were sparsely furnished except at the main entrance which was Diva's favorite place to access the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. Solomon, who tried greeting Diva as she came, met with ignorance. But he quietly walked on after seeing Lilith being pulled like a rag doll.

"Ah…at last…" Diva's voice trailed off as she reached her destination. She slammed the door open, not caring if anyone had noticed the loud noise, and almost threw Lilith in and closed the door behind her. Lilith stumbled a bit but finally managed to stand straight. She slouched as she tried to catch her breath. Even though it was Diva who was doing all the running, she felt like she had been running around the house 10 times. She tilted her head sideways to see Diva but she was nowhere to be found. She looked around for her and looked pretty troubled until soft fingers slipped into her hand and gently tugged her arm towards the bed. Startled as she was, Lilith noticed a difference in her behavior than usual.

Diva's face was calm as the sea but the smile was beautifully childish. She kept walking backwards till her thigh hit the edge of her bed and she fell back on the silk covers, still holding on to her little Lily's hand. Her dress had bunched up at her thighs showing her long and smooth legs. She bit her lower lip and heaved her chest to make her cleavage more visible, positioning her legs in a way that made her look sexier than ever.

"Come on, now. Whatever happened to the wild and willing Lily who would have done just about…anything that I wanted?"

Lilith climbed over the bed and felt her knees digging into the mattress. She should have gotten used to it by now but every time she and Diva spent the night together it felt like their first time. Like two young lovers exploring each other's body and spiraling into indescribable pleasure. Diva's moans made it more believable.

Moving ahead at a painfully slow pace, Lilith positioned herself over the chiropteran queen, hands on either side of her head. Her bangs fell from the sides of her head and covered her face like dark, beautiful curtains, wavy at the ends. Diva noticed how Lilith's eyes hovered over her body. After careful observation of the beauty beneath her, she went back to the eyes. Bright blue orbs clashed with each other intensifying things even further. Never in her wildest dreams had Diva thought that being stationary before the main event could be so satisfying in itself. She liked being admired. And somehow, her Lily knew how to do it perfectly.

Holding her face in her palms, Diva pulled the chevalier down, smirked and said, "If you did not do as I wish – "

Lilith crashed her lips on to Diva's and trapped her as she made her grip in sheets tighter. She could feel her silky locks clutched in her palm as she tilted her head and sucked on her lower lip slowly. Diva felt her tummy suck itself in and the feeling moved downwards. She wrapped her arms around Lilith and pulled her closer, rubbing her body as if trying to mould into one. Her body heated up and she started to sweat. She deepened the kiss but felt like she needed more than that. Like a miracle mind reader, Lilith understood her and forced her tongue inside her mouth. Diva was shocked. No one had used such amount of force with such deliciousness as her that it made her want more.

At the back of her head, Diva couldn't keep up with the pace of the upsurge of feelings in her. She felt as if someone was squeezing her between two walls. Her breathing increased unnaturally. Uneasiness crept over her and wondered where Lilith was during this. Eyes shot open. _When did I close them?_ Diva pondered. She gasped for air and felt the weight over her body vanish. It made her sit up straight. Her eyes looked around but she saw nothing. It was pitch black. There was no bed. No walls. No Lilith.

_This is crazy…I want to go back; _Diva clutched her hair in her hands and felt like tearing it apart. Her throat was dry so she tried to gulp down some of her saliva but nothing went down. Limbs ached. Eyes felt heavy. _Why is this happening again? I'm not sleeping am I? Please…get me out of here…someone…_

"Diva? Wake up! What's wrong?" Lilith was worried. Her little joke seemed to have gone a little too far. She had penetrated Diva's mind with ease, just as she could do with others. A little fear before the pleasure would save her from being mauled down by Diva at the beginning. At first, she would take the lead but later on as Diva would regain her composure, things would go back to the same wild and loud routine which needed some serious soundproofing of her room. But this time something wrong happened. Someone interrupted her and Lilith was sure of it.

Diva jumped when she finally came out of her trance. She wound herself around her Lily and a tear escaped her closed eye lids. Lilith regretted her incompetence at being so easily distracted at first hit. She had planned to whisper dirty things in her ears after she would start feeling uncomfortable but instead a disturbing noise distracted her leaving Diva isolated. It made her cringe as she knew how much Diva hated being along. And watching her cry made it worse.

"It's alright…I'm right here. Please, Diva, don't cry…it doesn't make things any easy for me." Lilith tried her best to calm her down. Diva could be the most difficult thing to handle once she starts crying. Even though it makes her blue orbed eyes the most beautiful, her crying evoked a sense of pain in her chevaliers. So no one did anything that would make her cry. Call it love, for it hurt bad.

Diva's breathing had slowed down. _That's good news, _Lilith thought. A smile spread across her face as she rocked the blue-eyed beauty in her arms. Diva felt a certain warmth growing in her chest and it felt soothing. She clutched her Lily tighter. Everything around her seemed to brighten itself up. She could feel the sigh of relief taken by the chevalier above her. _How could someone be so good…so loving and understanding…so..Is that what they call human?._ Diva liked this new feeling in her.

After a while of rocking, Lilith hugged Diva and held her close to her chest. She could feel the tingling of the warm breath on her skin. Snuggling her nose in Diva's hair, she took in the scent which was of some flower which was way too familiar to her. _Lilies…_

"Why? You don't like it?" Diva looked up at her. She looked messed up but was still beautiful. Tilting her head towards one side, she waited for a reply. Instead she received a passionate kiss. She closed her eyes as her legs shivered. All the crying and pain was gone. She couldn't stop. She wanted the kiss to go on forever and never end. It was wet and agonizingly slow which made it more pleasurable. Diva wriggled free of Lilith's hold and broke the kiss.

"What?" Lilith couldn't afford to upset her queen again.

"Wait. I'll be right back." Diva jumped out of the bed and dashed into the bathroom. Lilith froze in her spot. She was having trouble in understanding what happened. She chuckled and fell on the bed. Nothing great had taken place till now and she was exhausted like hell. Chuckle turned into a laughter but died down as she went back to the incident again. That noise was vaguely familiar to her but she didn't want it to be true. Her forehead creased as she thought of herself in it. How could she lose so easily?

The bathroom door creaked open. Diva peeped to look at her Lily but she gave no response. Annoyed, she flung the door open to catch her attention and succeeded. Lilith shivered like she received an electric shock as she broke out of her thoughts. Moving her head to the side where the door was, she looked at Diva who was visibly glowing. It took her a while to realize that Diva had gone to wash her face and mend her look. Leaning against the door, she smiled naughtily and walked over to the bed. Climbing the bed she looked like a predator reaching her vulnerable prey even though that is not what Lilith looked like. She was eager for what was about to come.

She tried to pull Diva over her but was met a negative answer as Diva wanted it otherwise. They were back to square one – Lilith on top of Diva just the way it had started. With no warning, they threw themselves at each other, wildly kissing each other. Tongues waged war as legs entwined, fingers entangled in each other's hair. Lilith pulled her hand out of her hair and reached for her breasts. Through the cloth, she played with her nipple, making slow and circular motions as her tip hardened between her index and thumb pad. Diva moaned at the ministrations. Her hands felt lifeless as the tingling sensations around her breast overtook her. She gasped as Lilith pinched and pulled her nip and then resumed to squeeze her breast. She did it slow, pleasuring her queen as much as she could. She knew the importance of speed and used it to perfection.

"Oh…ooohhh…w-where…ouch…"

Lilith stopped. Diva felt annoyed at this. Her eyes said so. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Lilith next action.

Her Lily moved down till her face was parallel to Diva's chest. Constant leg movements had caused her dress to bunch up at her hips. Lilith pulled the dress up to her waist, barring her legs. Diva smiled to herself as she thought about the surprise that awaited her Lily. And it was worth it. Lilith gasped as she saw that Diva wore no undergarments. Her tongue waited to flip over the edge her mouth as she stared at her womanhood. Diva opened her legs wide to give her a better look. She liked the way her chevalier looked at her – like she had not seen another woman ever in her life, who was as beautiful as her.

Lilith positioned herself between her queen's legs and carefully slithered her fingers, as gentle and ticklish as possible. She stopped at the neck of her dress and moved her finger downwards, clutching the fabric tightly with her digit and pulled it down revealing round, juicy-looking breasts that were fuller than any she had imagined. She dipped her head between Diva's breasts and licked the sweat off. Her hands pumping the fleshy moulds they held in circular motion. She inhaled the scent of her skin as she continued working her tongue around her breasts. She sucked on one nipple while playing with the other using her digits, often pinching and pulling them to hear her moan.

Diva pushed Lilith away with her arms and let out a big sigh. She was exhausted but it seemed that Lilith was just getting energized by their make out. A sexy and malicious smile was held by her pale pink lips as her tongue dangled out of her mouth. Her eyes were fixed at the same spot that she had worked her tongue on.

Diva blushed a deep red. The look on her Lily's face might have looked indecent if someone else had tried it but it seemed very sensuous on her. She felt like it was her first time with her lover. _How does she do it?_ Diva wondered. She decided to talk to her after it – only if she would not be dead tired.

"Would you like me take this off as well?" Lilith said while pointing at her queen's ruffled dress which only covered her tummy. Diva didn't give any signal of approval. Instead, she hastily pulled off the dress and threw it on the floor. Her naked body gleamed in the small streak of sunlight that came past the curtains. Her body was worth worshipping – Aphrodite would have been awestruck at this beauty.

"That's not fair!"

Lilith had no time to react. She blinked and her dress was torn apart by a vicious little bat lady. The next thing she knew they rolled over each other constantly while sharing passionate kisses. At one point, Lilith manages to stop her queen from rolling over her and her right leg shoots between Diva's. Raising her thigh she met with Diva's soft core, wet with wanting pleasure, she gently massaged her. Her skin tingled as the liquid touched her. She wondered how it would have been if she were a man. It was better than trying to imagine her queen with any of the other chevaliers.

_That's it._ Lilith thought._ Let's get done with this._

Pulling her leg away, Lilith grabbed Diva's and spread them open then threw her head straight for her core. The tip of her tongue played with her sensitive, swirling and teasing as it went about which sent crazy spasms up her body. She clutched the sheets under her fingers, her fingernails digging into her palms through the fabric. Lilith proceeded with licking her labia lightly, teasing her with the up and down motions. Her hands slithered over her pale skin, from the thighs to her waist while her tongue furrowed between her nether lips. Lilith, smiling wickedly to herself, thrust her tongue into her core in go, covering and sucking on her womanhood and drinking all the honey she could. With every move she dug in deeper between her legs.

Diva couldn't keep her mouth shut. The last thing she wanted was to yell like a freak and ask for more like a whore. She was not a whore. Maybe a freak, but not a whore. She was a queen. Better than anyone. And her sister and everyone else who was responsible for the inhuman treatment she got were going to pay. No one was getting away. And she would take her sweet time in doing the needful.

"Come back."

A pair of Caribbean blue eyes stared at her with a dangerous flare that she had never seen coming from Lilith. If there was an innocent kid inside her, it had definitely left her to hide in the panic room. She looked at her like a possessive lover – her eyes only meant for her queen – but the anger of receiving insufficient attention while making love certainly messed up her mood.

Diva loved the transitions. No matter how weird they might get, they were always entertaining.

"Right now."

This came as a direct order from the chevalier and was quickly followed by Lilith moving up to kiss her and at the same time her fingers ran for her wet core. She thrust her fingers and kissed with great force, not willing to leave. Just as she felt the muscles tightening around her fingers, she pulled her fingers out.

"Not fair!" Diva cried. She watched Lilith lick her fingers with a malicious smile on her face. Leaning ahead she kissed her queen, exploring her mouth. Diva could taste herself on her tongue. _Nice._

Diva griped Lilith's wrists tightly and pulled her down, positioning herself on top facing her womanhood. She crooked her head back to look at her chevalier who gulped down nothing, then threw her head between her legs. Lilith did the same, trying hard to keep up with the wild pace Diva was creating. Her body rubbed against Diva's. She started moving beneath her to encourage her even more.

"Lily…ah…faster…" the exhaustion was clear in her voice. But it didn't stop her from giving her the dose of her own medicine. Diva scrambled around looking or something and when she was done finding it, Lilith simply closed her eyes and prayed that it does not hurt the way it did last time. She hated alcohol and had now developed a new hatred for the bottles that packed it in as well. Wines and beers alike.

***'w'***

"Brother Amshel, is it true what I am hearing?" a worried Solomon asked.

"Of course it is, dear Solomon," Nathan danced around him in circles as he continued, "now, don't get so involved in this. Little Lily had to serve the purpose some day."

"But…" his voice trailed off as he thought of the girl. She was like his little sister. To do a job like this required no emotions as she had to play with the emotions of others. He knew how easily Lilith would get attached to people – attachment was the one thing she never got in her childhood - and how dangerous it might be if she is not able to control it.

_kid?_

"Brother Amshel, Lilith has no experience of such situations. Not even fights" Solomon moved in his brother's direction with full intentions of changing his mind.

"Now that you have said so, you are right."

Solomon sighed in relief.

But not for long.

"Let this be her first experience. And anyways.." Amshel looked to his left and saw Karl coming in. "If she can handle someone like Karl, we must not lose faith in her."

He knew that very moment that he had lost against his brother.

There was no going back now.

***'w'***

"You are awesome!" Diva exclaimed. She was panting hard but, managed to say the words without fumbling. She turned to look at her Lily who had a new glow to her face. It made her look even prettier. But the best part was that after exploring each other so ferociously as they did, Lilith was now refusing to see her without her clothes on.

"We just had such a great time and you are telling me to just get 'get back to work'?

"Oh please, it's the least you could do for me. Anyways, we have no idea how long we have been _screaming_!"

Diva growled at this. She was not used to being ordered but she could feel losing the fight.

"Please?" Lilith said with the widest eyes and sweetest of smiles.

"What's wrong?" Diva asked as she jumped out of the bed and picked up her clothes. She stopped at once when she felt the sweat beads trickle down her nape and got up to go for a bath.

"I hate it when people talk about behind my back."

"Off with you then" Diva said as she winked at her.

Lilith had already bathed when Diva had fallen asleep for a while and had been back in time to see her wake up. Diva had stacked some of her clothes in her closet as well. Lilith blessed her for that decision.

The door of the bedroom opened slowly and a head peaked out to check the area. On seeing no one, Lilith stepped out, trying to be as quite as possible. Just as she had stepped in the middle of the corridor she saw Nathan coming towards her. He smiled and waved at her in greeting but soon his expressions went cold with unnatural amusement and his eyes were fixed on glass bottle that rolled behind her and stopped after hitting her foot. Lilith stared at it as if she had not seen something like that in her life. It was followed by the shutting of the bedroom doors.

Expressionless, Lilith looked at Nathan who demanded answers.

"Whoever taught her all that."

She passed by him, skipping giddily, and he stood there for while smiling to himself then turned around to follow the immature chiropteran.

***'w'***

A/N: do review!


	3. Chapter 3: What You Do

**A/N:** **Finally, I have a name for this chapter!  
****Thank you NAJEE for all the ideas and support you gave me. Please don't freak out after reading this chapter. There are things that are yet to happen.****  
**

***'w'***

**Chapter 3**

**What You Do**

***'w'***

"You left quite early."

Lilith spun at her heel at 90 degree angle and tilted her head to look at the blonde man walking behind her.

"I can't stand people talking important things without my knowledge, especially when it involves me" her eyes narrowed softly and lips perked up slightly, her hands at her back. It was strange for Nathan to feel so insecure around the little 'doll'. She blinked innocently and he understood immediately her intentions.

Nathan stopped in his steps and looked at her with a face only he could have made. His shoulders fell down like they had been released from tight chains holding him up for years. His jaw dropped in less-than-second speed and he stood looking gob smacked.

"How could you blame me? I'm not the one who was talking. Anyways, I was busier observing…um…" Nathan hesitated, on purpose, as the words came out of his mouth "the time."

"The time, you say."

"Of course," Nathan rose like a dead boy back to life and hell-bent on losing his virginity this time.

"I was hoping you would break your record streak today." He smiled slyly.

Letting out a sigh like she couldn't care any less, Lilith continued walking. It confused Nathan. He remembered how she had teased Karl about being better than him at making Diva happy in bed. They fought over it a long way, making it obvious that she had no trouble talking about her sex life. Even if it was with a girl.

He was going through the possible reasons for Lilith's quite demeanor when the reason walked right up to them.

Amshel.

"Ah, there you are. I have been looking all over the place for you."

_Yeah, right. You already knew where I was._

"Sorry for the trouble I caused you." She couldn't have replied with any bigger a smile.

"Well now that you're here," he continued as he signaled Nathan to leave them alone "let us talk in private, shall we?"

"That's fine with me."

Amshel led Lilith to his office while Nathan watched from behind. He stood there till he saw them disappear at the end hall. Then closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, he walked towards the stairs in hope of finding James lingering around.

* * *

"There's something that I need you to do."

Amshel was stoic as usual. He stood looking out of the window but it made Lilith feel more uneasy. She doesn't feel what she doesn't want to feel – something she had wished for as a child and by a stroke of luck and Amshel's experiments, she had it. But it didn't stop Amshel from getting into her head.

"The war in Vietnam has escalated to levels that are…"

"Just the way you would have liked them to, right?"

Amshel didn't move. Although Lilith couldn't literally read people's mind, she could guess there intentions and actions apart from making them do what she wanted just by standing next to them. Amshel had always mused at her powers – they were the most unexpected results that had pleasantly surprised him after a long while. He wondered of the time when she and Karl were fighting about being better 'entertainers' for their queen. Barely did the girl know that Karl's sniggering comments on her behavior had been due to her success to exceed Amshel's expectations.

"I know that this war isn't worth much to you except for using the war land as your test field and probably irk the Red Shield. I heard they have their men down there."

"Smart, you are" Amshel said as he turned his slightly in backwards to see a faint form in the corner of his eye "humans are no match for our superiority."

Crossing her hands, Lilith faintly smiled to herself as she prepared her stance to match Amshel's. She straightened her back, her chin a little higher and tweaked her facial muscles to look just as cold as he does.

"Humans spilling their own blood could be never understood for they themselves lack the knowledge and understanding as to why they do so…" she walked towards Amshel and stood beside him. "Pathetic, lame creatures. And a lot of other things I wouldn't waste my time saying."

"I'm glad to know that you share some of my views in the _right _way."

Lilith sulked at once. _Right way. How could a man be more delusional than he is, thinking I don't understand what he means._

"You said that there is a job for me?"

"Ah, yes" his voice seemed less tense than before. He turned his face towards the file kept on the table. It was brown in color – just as classy and dull as his room, his entire being seemed to be. Lilith reached for the file and flipped it open. Going through the page, her expression turned grim. It was full of details of blood work. Diva's blood work.

"What is this?" Lilith asked. It sounded more like _how could you?_

"These are the finallised results we have from the experiments we did using Diva's blood. For years I have been working on this and now finally, it has been perfected. Now the only thing that could be done is increasing its efficiency…"

"What kind of experiments?" Lilith wasn't playing anymore. Lines of stress were visible on her forehead on whose sides beads of sweat trickled down like a narrow stream finding its own path in a dried land. Anxious to know the truth, worried that it might hurt her queen and disgusted at how low Amshel thought of everyone around her, Lilith gritted her teeth. She couldn't hide her fears anymore. If this was what Amshel had been planning for – to be able to pass through the barriers of her mind and do possibly whatever it is that he wants – he was succeeding at it.

"Creating Chiroptera. I figured that it would be futile to waste Diva's energy in creating chevaliers for the sole purpose of finding out more about this exquisite species. But of course, Diva will always remain at the center."

"In short, you are using her for your own good."

"No!" Amshel's voice reverberated in the room with such great force that gave her goose bumps. Her head immediately fell down. She hated to face him when he was angry, which he isn't usually. This makes it bearable but overall, worth being scared of him. Lilith's guard was down as well so there was no way she could have met him eye-to-eye. She imagined his face at that moment – looking down at her like an angry father looking at his son – except that's not what he thought of himself. Or her.

"This is not for _my_ good!" he held her shoulders in his palms, gentle as he could be, but the grip made her captive. "It is for the better of everyone. Humans are nothing more than mere pests who would make perfect subjects for our work. Besides, this is a better way to know more about them, what they are…"

"Who we are!"

Her eyes flashed the brightest of blues as she pulled Amshel's hands away from her. "Who we are. Who you are. At least don't refer to us as experimental subjects!"

Amshel backed away on seeing her sudden outburst as if he had attacked her family. He brought his arms closer to himself and his hands curled into a fist. He wrung them in frustration and stood over his table, his arms supporting his body while he leaned. He took in a deep breath and tried to fix his expression to a calmer one.

"Stop talking such things like they are nothing more than different samples for you to play with!"

"Stop talking like this is a family!"

"It is, Amshel. This is my family." Her voice smoothened like silk in a matter of seconds.

He wanted to give her a better idea of the project. She would have understood. She had the brains and used them when she needed to and this was that time. How difficult could it have been?

"Wasn't I enough for you?"

"What?"

"See what you do to me?"

Lilith was caught by surprise. She blinked a few times before realizing that it was Amshel talking to her. He wasn't angry, but wasn't calm either. It was more of a desperate tone used when a closely guarded secret is spilled out and there is no other choice but to confront the truth. Amshel stood straight and turned around to face her. H looked serious but not the way he did a few moments ago. Something bothered him.

"See what?" Lilith tried her best not to spit bitter words at him. She looked away, gesturing that it would be best not to continue this conversation. Out of the blue, she felt a cold hand slip through the bangs that covered her face on the sides and rest on her cheek. It made her look up at once and her gaze met with the man in front him.

"What can you decipher about me right now?"

Lilith dared not to move an inch. The file fell from her hands and on to the rugs. Her eyes widened with fear and confusion. She gulped down emptiness hoping to feel better for that is what she saw everyone doing. But it was in vain. She started shivering.

Mustering all the courage she could find, she said what she saw.

"You look different. You are no longer concerned about the…sensitive subject we took up…"

"We."

Lilith's eye balls played squash.

"We? But how…"

"Don't you say another word," their foreheads touched. If she had a full and functioning heart, it would have skipped a beat or two. She understood immediately where this was going but couldn't bring herself to let go of his touch.

"Please, Amshel," she closed her eyes as the words tumbled out of her mouth, "I thought we were done with this."

"Do you know how difficult it is to find a person like you? Someone who understands you so well?" he pulled away from her and looked straight into her eyes. "And all this was before you ever became a Chiropteran."

…_before you became a Chiropteran..._

"That day when we talked about this project, when I told you what it was and how it would change the views, postulates and beliefs, you liked it. No…you loved it. You understood my vision and supported me to go ahead with it…"

"Knowing about the unknown is a passion for me as well as to you but it is not meant to be this way." Lilith said sternly. "To find out more about who Chiropterans are and what all they might be capable of is very interesting, but to do it at the cost of someone's trust, someone who is very dear to me, is not acceptable."

"What is unacceptable about this?"

"All Diva wants is a family. She just wants the love she never had. It is the reason I am with her and I intend to stand by her till she gets what she truly wants. You, who have been staying with her since she was born seemed to have had no effect on her. Were you cold to her all that while she was there? And now you are using her to satiate your own desire learn more about Chiropterans while she plays around like a little child trusting you, oblivious to your true intentions!"

"Then, would you mind explaining me what is it exactly that _you_ do?"

All the emotions she knew or was capable of expressing went out cold. Her eyes went back to their normal shade – which were not much different from the one before – mouth closed and back straight. Her breathing was calmer, her skin almost pale. She looked him into the eye with such callousness that he almost couldn't recognize her.

"We are done talking."

Saying the words in a dull and almost inaudible voice, Lilith went for the door. Amshel stood there, his head lowered and one hand clenched in a fist. She turned the knob on the door and creaked it open. Before leaving, she turned back to take a glimpse at the file which lay disheveled at the place where she stood. Without even sparing a glance at the tall man, she went out and closed the door behind her.

_Delta 67._

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING**

_Before you became a Chiropteran…_

The words reverberated in her head like a stupid song that lingers in your head no matter how much you try to forget it. She looked drunk – depressed drunk – as she thought about the events again and again. It was like there was no other thing in this universe to think or worry about. She was in her room, leaning on the railings of her balcony. She looked so fragile, like her feet would slip and she would fall on her knees, breaking into a thousand glittering diamonds. Strands of her fell shielded her eyes from the vision of the outside world. The vision was a beautiful one too – green lands stretched over a vast area and adorned with lush forests which continued as far as she could see. It was beautiful, but nothing special considered to their own garden which smelled of the most fragrant exotic flowers and sparkled of the prettiest blue roses. The exotic variety, though, would have never been a part of the greens in their grounds if it wasn't for Lilith. Her interest in nature and her want to understand – and hopefully preserve – it amused Amshel the most.

_Amshel._

She immediately picked herself up and peered below her. There lay the plot of the brightest of lilies, blooming in celebration. Her softened at the sight of them. The cool breeze hit her face and made her skin tingle as she thought of them. It also made her frown when she remembered how they got there.

"_So, what do you think? Isn't this the best garden ever!" Diva exclaimed._

_Lilith stood speechless. It was the best she had ever come across._

"_Yes…it is…"_

_Diva's grin faded just as Lilith's voice. She puffed her cheeks and grabbed Lilith by the sleeve of her dress brought her face to face._

"_Is there something missing?"_

"_Oh..no. It's just that they are so pretty and so…many."_

"_But…?"_

"_I like lilies." Lilith sulked._

"_Then we should get some lilies too. Right, Diva?"_

_Diva turned around to see the man who proposed the idea and leapt towards the man. Lilith eyes followed pursuit. _

It was that one man who had convinced her to become who she was now.

Who had plans for a future she didn't want.

Who had plans for a future with her which she didn't understand.

No matter how much she tried to escape the truth it came back to haunt her.

Amshel liked Lilith.

And the worst thing according to her in this entire thing was…

Lilith gave in to it.

***'w'***

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fragments

**A/N: every chapter I write is dedicated to all the people who are following my fic or have it as their favorite. Love you people.**

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**Fragments**_

***'w'***

"Oh, Amshel!" diva called out with her shrill voice.

Amshel had finally stepped out of him office. The way Diva looked at him with her big blue eyes and red lips curved in a smile, he realized that she had been waiting for him.

"Is there anything I can do for you, dearest?"

"Yes," Diva walked closer to him taking huge steps. In a split second, her childish smile turns dead serious. "I want you to go and apologize to Lilith."

Amshel stared at her. Just stared at her.

"Why? Is there any trouble with Lilith, my little treasure?"

"Yes, there is. You see, whenever she's alone with you, in your office, talking whatever you talk about, she returns upset. Returning upset equals to her not playing with me." Diva stood on her toes to reach as close to his face to make it clear that it was no joke. "I hate…to see her so…" she hesitated to find a word. Her expressions were vivid. From meaning-business to yearning for the well of her chevalier – Lilith had grown on Diva. The girl who had not cared for anyone but herself was actually fighting to see her chevalier happy again. The way she said the name Lilith – it almost sounded like friend.

"If that makes you happy, I shall do so" Came the reply from the 6 feet plus tall man in a voice that was very convincing.

But it was no match to Lilith's ability.

Amshel smiled at the girl and walked away silently. He knew he had no other choice. Besides, maybe this was his chance to make good with Lilith. She could be a lot of help with delta 67.

* * *

The room was quite lively and a world of its own in comparison to the rest of the mansion. Amshel glanced around to see that a lot had changed since the last time he had come there. The wallpaper was different – from flowers to stripes – in shades of blue. There was a pillar-bed against the wall opposite to the door, it's mattress a pristine white in color with large single-lined flower prints which made it look like the bed of teenager. The covers matched it, made of pure silk. The curtains were ice green at the borders with a punch of white on the cream-colored fabric. No one except for Nathan understood Lilith's choice. It was modern – so she said. The room smelled of freshness and was neatly organized to make someone's heart skip a beat. It was quite unlike her behavior as she was always considered a kid who was messy. Say that now.

As she mused himself by looking around, at the corner of his eye he say a slender figure in the balcony look over her shoulder then quickly go back in her former position. He wanted to let out a grunt and stomp out of the room, slamming the door behind him. That's how he felt on being ignored with such cheekiness on her part. He did not want to apologize and why should he. All Amshel wanted was Lilith to be happy. He thought it would make her happy to know that the idea he had been working on for years was now a success. Everything was fine until Diva came in.

_Diva._

"Don't blame her for anything." A dead voice said from the balcony. Amshel had no intentions to meet her gaze.

Lilith was not surprised at all.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_**Germany, 1949**_

_His eyes wandered like a lost spirit searching for something. Someone._

_He hadn't felt like that for years._

_Their eyes had met for 5 seconds and he was already pulling his hair in distress. Metaphorically._

_If he had a heart, it would have burst out of his chest and would have run for her._

_If it was not for his composed self, he would have gotten crazy by now._

_If he was not who he was, he would have her. No matter what._

_And then, he found her._

_Sitting under the tree, making everything around her seem so useless. She was enough to make the world whole._

_Their eyes met. Cold as ice she was. Same was he. But she wasn't an enemy. Just a stranger._

"_You have followed me a good length." Her voice was soft yet crisp in nature._

"_So I have." He plundered into his creative side and thought for a reason in case she asked._

"_Why, may I ask?" _

_Amshel swore she smiled._

"_Just out of curiosity…what is a girl like you doing here?" he eyed the building near them with a scorn._

"_A girl like me, you say?" she looked at him with a faint smile. "My parents left me with my uncle, Dr. Weismann, to go on an excursion. Never returned. I have since been living in this place, learning science – loving science to be exact – and I quite like it here."_

_Amshel was dazed. With his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, he asked, "Why tell me all this?"_

"_It is easier for me to speak about my past right now. I would hate you to ask me at a time that may not be of my convenience." Her hands reached out for the small book she had kept in the ground beside her. It was then a sturdy female voice from behind that startled both the persons._

"_That is not how a lady should talk to a gentlemen." Each and every step the old lady took seemed to shake the earth below them. "Where's the modesty?"_

"_Modesty is for ladies who hold pride in their jewelry and men –the latter being measured only in terms of money and size."_

_Amshel was dumbstruck. She did not even flinch once as the words smoothly slithered out of her lips. The woman and shrugged in disgust and said a few curses before leaving them alone._

'_She's different from the rest,' he thought._

_And then came the silence._

_Strands of black hair flew in front of her eyes – the eyes that were the most beautiful blue he had seen. Her skin pale with tinge of pink on her cheeks._

_He could hear the beating of her heart._

_The rushing of her blood._

_The filling and emptying of her lungs._

_The sounds fidgeted with his rationality, dug deeper into his soul. He could have clung to it for eternity, they soothed him and weakened his knees making him grow warm from inside. The cold was not there. It was replaced by something he hadn't felt in 150 years._

**…**

"_Dr. Weismann…" Amshel called out._

"_Yes, sir!" the blonde man rushed to him._

"_About your niece…" _

"_Oh, has she caused any inconvenience to you? I apologize; I just don't know what to do with this girl. She has been acting weird lately. I have been finding a groom for her but she is resistant. Says she will not marry a man until he is someone who can match her intelligence."_

_Amshel hummed in a low voice as he heard the doctor talk. 'Quite interesting you are, young lady' he thought. He decided to know more, and thus asked, "Intelligence?"_

"_She battles when you talk about evolution, botany, philosophy…I just don't want her end up like a vagabond, the way she disappears at times."_

"_I'd rather prefer to be a vagabond and get to do and learn the things of my interest and my benefit than to just sit pretty and docile for a man who would have all the right to hit me and give attention as and when he like just because he's my __**husband**__." The last word came out with a sarcastic sting that would leave anyone with n swollen and bruised ego. Her words made the point. _

"_So you are interested in the likes of Darwin and Lamarck?" Amshel's question silenced everyone in the room._

"_Yes, I am." Came the innocent reply. "But only in the end result. The fact that the former stole the ideas from someone and the latter was conniving son of a bitch really makes them an unpleasant duo."_

"_Stole the ideas? Conniving son of a bitch?" _

"_Yes. Darwin stole the ideas – which he later called heavy influence – and interpreted them in his own words which was accepted by all and Lamarck…"_

"_Gave Hugo deVries a plant that had chromosomal aberrations for working on his mutation theory. The evening primrose. He knew that they were not appropriate for his experiments due to sudden mutations in one generation but thought it was right to set back his friend." Amshel completed it with finesse._

_They both had the expressions of soldiers about to enter war. _

_Dr. Weismann considered it better to leave them for a while._

_When he returned, their subjects had changed from science to religion to wars to evolution to god and everything. The girl was not willing to give up. Nor was he. It went on for about an hour or so. She was about to leave when Amshel realized that he had not asked her the most important question._

"_How impudent of me, not even caring to ask the name of such a lovely young lady."_

_The smile attacked him with a ferociousness which was unknown to him. It came with subtleness that it made it more lethal. What was worse was that throughout the day, her blood pressure had never increased once. The sound of her blood rushing in her veins made him ditzy._

"_Lilith"_

**…**

_They met almost every day._

_Talked about almost everything._

_She certainly laughed more often than him._

_And he had extended his stay at the facility for her company._

_**One night**_

_They were Lilith's bedroom._

_Sitting on her bed, he held her hand between his palms._

_He held on to her gently. Firmly. Letting go was not an option. And didn't know why._

"_Come with me, Lilith." He said._

_She hesitated. "To where?"_

"_Somewhere far better. Anywhere you want" he said._

"_I like it here, in Germany. I mean I grew up here…"_

"_So be it. We'll stay in Germany." His voice confident as ever._

_She stared at him with the biggest blue eyes. No one had been so willing for her before._

_He stroked her cheek with his cold fingers which made her shiver. She gasped at his touch, unable to hide her reactions. He slowly pressed his lips on to hers, closing the space between them. His right hand held her face while he savored the touch of her lips. He hadn't done this in years and it felt really good. The stillness of the night mingled with the cool in the air. The beating of their hearts echoed like symphony. She wrapped her arms around him. He tightened his grip of his left hand on her waist and forced his tongue into her mouth. She had a small mouth but it was carved perfectly for him to explore. He tried to break the kiss but the girl was still latched on to him, sucking on his lip, not willing to let go. Amshel smiled inside, glad to know that she wanted him as well._

_He pinned her to bed, supporting himself with his hands on either sides of her head. He moved down to her neck, pulling the dress off her shoulders, revealing her skin just above her chest and planted wet kisses all the way to her shoulders. She gasped from time to time, tried to stifle her moans quite unsuccessfully and bit her lip hard. It was the first time that someone had touched her the way he did. The very idea of what might happen if this were to continue made the muscles of her inner thighs twitch._

_And then she felt a stinging pain on her neck._

_It grew. And grew. _

_Something was digging into her skin. Something hard._

_She let out a shriek which later became a scream for help._

"_Amshel, stop it!"_

_The startled chevalier's head shot up the moment he realized his actions. His eyes were widened in fear of what he might have done. He looked down at her neck and noticed a small wound from where her blood was seeping out. It oozed out like honey – it did for him. Looking at her blood lustfully but battling his chiropteran side from losing control and draining her blood out, his eyes shifted on to Lilith's face. She pushed him off herself and sat up straight._

"_That hurt…"_

_She felts his long arms wrapping around her waist from behind. He pulled her closer, taking in the scent of her skin mixing with her sweet blood. His breath on her neck made Lilith gulp down emptiness. She waited for his next move. Just waited._

_Amshel licked the wound with the tip of his tongue. The taste of her blood was something he had been wanting for so long. He sucked at the open spot, slurping the oozing blood as if it was the most delicious thing ever. More. He wanted more. But he couldn't afford to hurt her._

_Tightening his grip on her, drinking her blood in small amounts – this was the kind of love Amshel wanted. _

_But she was human._

_And he certainly didn't care about it anymore._

"_Come with me…and see the emergence of a superior race!" his voice reverberated in the room and seemed to have glued her to her position._

"_New race? Sounds nice…" Lilith said in a mysterious voice._

"_And you, my dear," he held her face up with her chin "are going to be a part of it."_

_**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**_

"Why relive the past when you can't stand the present?" Lilith asked in an uncaring tone.

"Some things are hard to forget." Amshel replied.

"You remember everything?" still the same uncaring tone.

"No, only fragments. The ones that are truly special."

They stood at the balcony, gazing at the beautiful greenery ahead of them, all in silence.

***'w'***

**A/N: Please review! I had a crazy time writing this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: You, You and only You

**A/N: I tried to pull this together somehow…this chapter I hope will be able to keep up with the pace of the story as the person I tried seeking help from (oh you know I am talking about you) ended up engaging me in writing the future of the story (just exactly what you had told me not to do).**

**And even though it might be a little late but I would like to say:**

**Thanks to SAYA AND HAGI TOGETHER 4EVER for being the first person to follow and favorite me. **

**Thank you very very very very very much NAJEE, for all your help and putting me up on every possible alert on this site.**

**Thank you BAHAMUT CRISIS CORE, for your EPIC reviews.**

**Thank you SONGSOFSIREN and MADDELINE KIRKLAND-BONNEFOY, for following this fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**You, you and only you**

* * *

"Lilith…"

They were sitting under the same tree. The same spot. The spring sun shone on them brightly. Diva was playing with Lilith's hair, curling them around her fingers, while resting her own head in her lap, just as usual. Lilith enjoyed the breeze while her index finger brushed some strands of Diva's hair aside. It was quieter than what one would expect. But it was calm nonetheless.

"Yes, my little witch?"

Diva narrowed her eyes at her chevalier in annoyance. Lilith's humor was lovely – as long as it does not point at you. Not that Diva despised it, but it made twitch her nose whether she wanted to or not. Lilith looked down at her with the same silly smile, waiting for her queen's response.

"You remember last year?" she asked with innocence incomparable.

Faded memories came flooding back to her like the tears of a child separated from her mother. Lilith never had any problem with bloodshed – she was so used to watching it – but that one particular memory she had beat everything else.

"Yes, I do."

"Didn't you say that you felt Saya's presence?"

"Yes."

The short replies were quickly followed by a gloomy face which seemed to turn everything around them lifeless. Diva knew how much Lilith hated to talk about it. No matter how sweetly she was approached on the subject, she would always end up silent for the rest of the day.

But now, it was Diva.

"I want to know…what you felt. Please?"

With an assuring smile replacing her dullness, Lilith decided to talk.

"She looks just like you, that is, from the inside. You both were connected and still are somehow…"

"Enough with the crap" came a direct order from Diva.

Lilith couldn't look into Diva's eyes. She dared to lie and didn't fare any well.

"Tell me what was happening when I was singing in…?"

"…Vietnam."

Lilith sighed and looked up as if she were in great misery. The last few months had been very hectic for her, thanks to the growing animosity between her and Amshel. Wars around the world were worthless as usual. The number of people who died will be filled up and doubled by in the coming years. It would have been just another year – just another 25 December – if Saya had not been awakened forcefully.

"When you were singing," she started "I was with Nathan watching you sing from a distance in Karl's mansion. I don't know when she was awakened but it sure did not help the humans if that was what they had hoped for. It was when you started singing that I heard a silent cry."

"A silent cry?"

"Oh, well it means that a person in his mind or you can say, his inner self is asking for help. And that is what I felt. It was far away, but really saddening. It was like she had her entire life zooming past her and she did not know what she was doing, why she was doing. She wished for something different, certainly did not want to kill everyone that came her way."

"Well, that way she could have had all the blood she needed" Diva said, not so deeply interested.

"She did not want blood. She didn't know what she wanted. There was so much pain…"

Lilith felt cold fingers entangle themselves in her own. Lifting her head from Lilith's lap, Diva looked into her eyes with guilt. She felt as if it was her fault that Lilith had to see the pain – whatever it was – that Saya had suffered. She leaned over and gave a deep kiss to her chevalier. Diva's one hand on Lilith's back while the other was messing up the latter's hair. One kiss led to another and the tongues followed in. Lilith took her just the way she liked it – slowly, agonizingly slow. But this time she didn't have the power to take Diva head-on. Diva noticed how docile Lilith grew after each movement and broke the kiss to see her on the edge of tears.

Lilith pulled Diva back into a kiss as a tear left her eye. This was much more fierce than anything Diva had ever known – passionate in every possible sense. Lilith wrapped her arms around her queen as tightly as possible. And though she felt uncomfortable, Diva decided to be the docile one this time. Giving in to the wet, sloppy kisses, she returned her affection with a love unknown to Lilith. The softness of her lips against her own swollen ones were heaven to her. The very sensation they brought to her seemed do different from the wild and playful chills she had been before. Now they seemed to be more concentrated on satisfying the chevalier's greed.

Breathless, they let go of each other. Blue orbs clashed under the sun. Silence enveloped them like a cold blanket. Cold, for it felt like one. No words came out. Questions swooned in one's head while the other remained stoic, unable to answer her. Unable to decide what to do.

Finally, Lilith makes the decision.

"Diva, you need to leave."

"What?"

"Yes…you need to leave. Run away. Find some other place to stay for the rest of your life but not here."

Diva stared at Lilith in astonishment. Lilith, when serious, is truly the most serious person one can ever be. Diva knew that she wished for her well-being and now that she had said this after being depressed and crying a tear, there had to be a good reason behind it.

"But why?"

"Because…" Lilith's hand reached for her beloved's face. "I want to see your smiling face stay the way it is for all my life. If I am alive and willing to live another day, it is because I know that you would be around the corner, just as happy and gay as you always are. Nothing to worry about because everyone around will take care of it."

Diva felt shocks racing through her veins before exploding at points. This was the only way she could explain the goose bumps she felt on hearing the words come out of her mouth.

"Tell me Diva, what is it that you desire?"

"Saya's head, I guess?"

"What YOU desire."

Blinking rapidly for 2 seconds Diva was at a loss of words for her lips were curved into a smile like they always were when she thought of her own family. Husband or not, children were her first priority. She wanted to be a mother and did not hide it from anyone.

"I want you to fulfill that dream of yours."

Diva broke out of the trance to face the still-troubled chevalier.

"You are not going to get it staying here. You are loved by 5 people here, not 6. And that sixth person intends to exploit you for his own personal satisfaction. You are being used and I am not willing to see you any kind of pain." Lilith's words were sharp.

Sensing danger, he decided that it was enough talking for today.

"Ah, there you are, my little treasure."

Both the girls look up to the source of the voice, much to the annoyance of the chevalier.

_He must have heard, _Lilith thought. _There's no other explanation to why he would be here right now. For the man who wouldn't even let me make love to her in peace, (he just loves to break through the barriers of my mind like he always does) this shouldn't be a surprise._

"Have you had anything to eat, my dear?" Amshel asked in his calm voice. Something was wrong.

"Well...no…"

Soon Nathan came following and whisked poor Diva with him before she could say anything.

"And you." Amshel turned to her with eyes blazing red with anger. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Stoic towards him as ever, "Why do you care?"

Amshel wanted to kill her. Her defiance had broken all walls and showed its true colors in a way he never wanted to see them. He might have put up with her erratic behavior but now she was coming in his way. The one obstacles, of removed, will make everything good.

Unwilling to drag the conversation even a tad bit longer, Amshel stomped away, leaving the female chevalier alone and lost in her thoughts. She was pretty sure he had heard them and was about to do something that won't be good for anyone. She looked down on her lap where her head lay as a breeze swept the strands of her hair away from her face. She wiped the trail of the single tear and gazed at the grass where the man – no, monster – had walked upon. His footsteps fell so thunderously over them that she could almost draw the pattern of the sole of his shoe. Thinking and playing, her mind wandered off.

* * *

They opened the door to Lilith's room. They never had to take such a decision but Amshel had made it pretty clear – it's either her, or him. As chevaliers, their main priority was the protection of their queen. But bid brother Amshel always had his own way.

It was raining hard that day. Weather, as the people said, was unpredictable like the heart. It was her favorite though. But she decided to close the windows and pull the curtains and make it look like night time. The room was too dark, as Lilith's preference to light and white made the situation quite ironic. The chevaliers looked more scared at the thought of what was about to happen more than the girl who would kill you if you leave her alone in dark room.

Solomon slowly walked towards the windows and opened the curtains to let some light in. it was then they noticed that Lilith was sitting right in the center of her room. She was sitting on the floor on her knees in the center of the room; her head bowed low, facing the bed. Strands of her raven black hair fell on the sides of her paler-than-ever face. She wore a pristine white dress with blue lace adorning the frills of her knee-length frock. She glanced at the blonde male with no life in her face.

Solomon gulped down emptiness. Nathan gasped. Karl' eyes widened. James looked like he was readying himself for a quick spar. Amshel held his usual composed self.

Lilith had lost it. She was slowly slipping into her psychotic mode.

With her eyes narrowed to send shivers down the spine of the men, she looked over her shoulder to see them all. She inspected every one of them, including Solomon, as if looking for something. Then she returns to her original pose and silence follows. Until…

"What is it?" her voice icy cold.

"Diva is in danger." Came the reply.

It was enough to grab her attention but not to make her react in any way. Strange, they thought.

"They want Diva. They have witnessed the existence of chiropterans and some of their men have apparently deduced that we are related to that entire episode."

"Well, weren't we?" not a single word of care.

"Yes that it true, but…" Amshel stood right behind her. "We can't let them have Diva, can we?"

With some little interest that developed in her due to Amshel's tone, she looked up.

"I believe that they are allies with the Red Shield."

"Cut to chase – what do you want me to do?"

Amshel sighed with a secret joy. Just two weeks after the horrific blunder Lilith had caused, he was able to come up with something that could bring him some relief. It was all going according to what h had planned – Diva was about to go into hibernation anytime soon. With Lilith out of site, he had 30 years to plan what he would do and how. His dream of creating a world of new species, the next step of evolution was right in front of him. All he had to do was say the words.

"They have agreed to settle the matter with you instead of Diva."

Something stopped. Something, somewhere stopped in its flow.

"They want to end the chiropteran…menace. For that they want Diva, who they say they believe is the source. No way in the world they could make it out by watching a few experimental subjects ravage a small village full of worthless people."

Nothing moved.

"I convinced them that your blood will prove to be more efficient for their studies as you are very similar to Diva. By your looks, I think they will buy it." Amshel signed off with a smirk.

_Wait…did he just say that? Trading me instead of Diva? Wait that means…_

"I am afraid this is the last day we stay under one roof" he couldn't have been happier.

Blood rushed to her face reacting to the sudden sense of hate that grew in her. Eyes glowed bright blue were dull orbs had remained. Her jaw dropped open at his words as she felt a dagger tear through her skin, digging into the flesh, bursting the veins, spilling the blood, and damaging her heart with a pain she was not accustomed to.

She might never see Diva again.

Her body felt heavy. Legs immovable. Mind in a state of frenzy and the situation unbelievable. Ever since she met Diva, Lilith had not thought about a life without her. Basically, because she didn't want one. Everything in her body seemed to scream till the glass shattered for the news was too much for her little heart which was meant to beat only for one person who would be parted from her. Forever.

"I think you should say your good-byes."

Words she didn't want to hear echoed loudly. Her life up till now flashed before her eyes – the place she went, her parents, life with her uncle, the garden, the lilies, her beloved and Amshel. She sat alone in her room for a while, assuring herself that her actions are meant for save her queen. But, what about the long run?

Not much later, Lilith stepped out of her room and went straight for Diva. The queen was caught by surprise but beamed of joy at her entrance. She didn't know.

Not wasting another minute, Lilith went closer to her queen and crashed her lips upon hers. Diva lost her balance but was saved by the harsh hold of her dear Lily. Tear-soaked cheeks worried Diva but she could do nothing. Lilith was in control.

In swift movements, Lilith pushed diva on to the bed and stood over her kissing her so fiercely that Diva could feel the process of swelling of her lips. She sensed the presence of her chevalier's fingers in her hair. The passion Lilith brought with her was too good for Diva and she finally gave in, no questions asked.

Tearing away both their dresses, Lilith cupped Diva's breasts in her palm and squeezed it in sync with the thrashing of her tongue in her mouth. Breaking the kiss, she darted for her neck and kissed her at the most erogenous part of her neck, making the blue eyed queen squeal. Licking it wet, Lilith sat straight and pulled diva into her lap, continuing with the kisses. Diva couldn't stifle any of her moans and screams. She tugged at Lilith's arm which held her breasts wanting her to do more.

From her back, Lilith's hand slipped down her back in the most erotic ways that made Diva arch her back towards her. Wrapping her legs around her chevalier, Diva panted as the squeezing increased. She felt the tip of her tongue travelling down to crevice between her breasts. Licking all the sweat that accumulated, thanks to the sudden decision to have some last hot sex, Lilith took the hardened pink tip in her mouth sucking on it for her dear life. She opened her mouth for more, taking in all the skin and flesh she could. Cradling her nipples with her tongue, she felt the soft skin brush against her lips which made every cell in her body tingle with pleasure.

"Ah…nnhh….Lily…"

Lilith parted her lips with her juicy mound with a string of her saliva stretching from the blotch of wetness she left.

"Lily…do it. I want you to do it to me. Oh…nnh…please?"

Diva slipped out of her Lily's grip and sat in front of her with Lilith facing her back. She spread her legs open to reveal her warm womanhood dripping with the desire of wanting her chevalier. Looking up, Diva's eyes showed desperation and desire. She looked at her like a domesticated cat wanting one's attention and love.

Diva brought Lilith's fingers between her thighs. Lilith rubbed her fingers against her pearl, her liquid dampening her fingers to both their delights. Diva shuddered under her touch and whispered the dirtiest of things she had learned over the years. She begged her to go faster, to eat her up and fuck her as long as possible. The pleasure that came from sleeping with a girl surpassed everything.

One finger, then two, and the scissoring motion of Lilith's fingers made it unbearable for Diva to hold the explosion in her any longer. Diva was on her fours holding on to the headstand as fingers moved in and out of her wet core and the juices all slurped. She felt rather violated for not being able to do anything.

Understanding her queen's emotions, Lilith slipped beneath her opening her legs wide for Diva to savor all she wanted. Much to her delight, Lilith was pretty wet too.

Diva threw her head between Lilith's legs, leaving the headstand and rubbing her hands on her thighs. She took in all she could of her womanhood, playing with her sensitive pearl and digging her tongue deep into her core. Lilith moaned with ecstasy that blew her head. Tingling sensation spread all over her body as Diva continued to pleasure her. If this was their last sex, it was the best.

They both licked and kissed and tongued each other to the limit and came in unison. The shock of the climax lasted longer than ever. Collapsing over each other's body, their breathing was rapid. None could have taken anymore. But could surely give more.

"Diva…"

Eyes lit up at her name being called in that sensuous manner.

"Sleep tight, my love. I am sure we will meet again."

"Lily, I lov…"

Diva dosed off into her hibernation.

* * *

The helicopter was ready for takeoff. Lilith didn't come out to bid farewell to anyone. Solomon felt like he had been a moron not to do something about this. But it was too late. No one said a word due to Amshel.

Diva was peacefully asleep, smiling as she lay on Karl's lap.

And that was the last she saw of them.

_For now, that is._

Dragging her body, she locked herself inside Diva's room. Smelling the sheets that still held the aroma of their love-making, Lilith smiled. She dressed herself in of Diva's clothes, made her hair and sat on the red sofa on the left of the room, holding a blue rose.

They came shortly afterwards, the soldiers. She could hear them whispering. _If they had a deal, then why are they acting like this a secret mission? _

The blood gushing through their veins sounded the trickling of water in a cute little stream. Full of life, for a little while though. She heard the pacing steps on the staircase, stealthily moving as to not to create noise. _Cowards,_ she thought. As if that would work.

Two soldiers kicked open the door and yelled something back to their comrades. Just as he turned around, his chest exploded like a C4, creating a huge hole in his torso. Blood splattered everywhere as the other soldier screamed and open-fired inside the room. The others followed. After a long 15 minute round of firing, they ceased. One of them stepped inside to take a look. All that rolled out the room was his head and lots of blood. Throwing a glow stick in, everyone peered to look what was in there. One of them got too anxious to know that he ran in without any second thought. To stop him, few of his comrades followed.

Then…

A bright glare burned their eyes as the screams drowned the mansion. People were being slashed in two pieces and large fountains of blood forming everywhere. There was a movement no one could tell. And the glare followed it. Someone was out there.

But before private Julian could make out anything else, his eyes met with a pair of bright Caribbean blues followed by what looked like diamond-crusted nails, digging into his flesh painfully until he realized there was a pain much worse, when the owner of the beautiful blue orbs sunk her teeth into his skin and sucked away all the blood out of him.

* * *

Around three hours later, the general decided to enter the building. Whatever is inside must have had its fill.

Following the blood trail they reach the destination. They are surprised to see a girl lying on her side, coiled up in a ball amongst the dead bodies and her dress soaked in blood. The main attraction were the nails which, on their entrance, decreased in size as she hid her face from them. Diamonds.

Lilith didn't move an inch, nor look at the people. She just cried. Silently.

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive me if the bloodbath seen isn't good enough…I wanted to make it good enough but words seemed to go on a distant holiday.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The wait is over

**A/N: From now on I'll be focusing on shorter chapters to make it easy for myself. Hope no one is shocked to death.**

**This chapter is like a filler…don't unfollow the fic after reading it. There's a lot more!**

**Sweetcookies82:**** Thank you for your love!**

**Chapter 6**

**The wait is over**

**London, 2005**

The rays of the morning sun stung his eyes as they crept pass the flying curtains. It was a contrast to the chilling wind that hit his bare back when he turned around. Unable to keep his eyes shut anymore, he sat up and looked over his shoulder at the open window.

_Now why would someone leave that open? It's just…_

He grabbed the alarm clock at the bedside and looked hard at it.

…_10:49 in the morning?!_

He jumped out of the bed and slipped into a bath robe then sped into the bathroom only to get out in less than two minutes with his toothbrush in his mouth. He panicked as he took another look at the clock but stopped at once when he saw a black suit, white shirt and a black neck tie neatly folded on his bed. The room, which was messed up just moments ago, looked absolutely spick-n-span. He walked over to the bed and picked up the clothing.

_What is this doing here?_

Striding out of the room much calmer than before, he went over to the kitchen following the addictive aroma of coffee and the almost inaudible clanking of utensils.

And there she stood, placing the plates in the cupboards in an organized manner, taking her time. Her pale-creamy skin presenting a heavy contrast to the jet black bangs that fell around the sides of her face. But it went beautifully well with her Caribbean blue eyes.

"That was some work out for a day off." The girl said as she continued her work.

"Day off? Why wou…" he scratched his head thinking hard. Suddenly, there was dead silence surrounding them. Her hands froze at their spot.

The silence brought back all the lost memories.

It was his mother's death anniversary. How could he forget? And how possibly could he do the mistake of forgetting such an important event in front of her?

"Oh…I'm so sorry, Lilith. I'm so stu-"

"Six years and you haven't changed. Well I'm not going to force you but please, just get ready now."

Standing at the same position for the next ten minutes, he decides not to make her upset.

* * *

The drive from their home to cemetery was a long one and Lilith hated it. Not because she had sit in the car all the way and could not turn up the volume of the music player, but because the journey was so beautiful with the children playing in the streets, lovers walking hand-in-hand, and the sunny weather –plus a Sunday – and here she was heading to see her best friend six feet under the ground with all her memories in her heart.

He looked at her with love and hate – love, because that's what she had given him all his life and hate, because her memories and love and respect for his mother were always more than what he got. And his mother was not his favorite person.

**~21 YEARS AGO~**

"_There's no point in lying. I know you have hidden her somewhere here."_

_Moira was getting frustrated by the minute. She had been trying to find 'the girl' for so long. Her heart ached when she thought how worthless it would be if all the efforts went down the drain. At a time she should have been with her child, here she was trying to see that one person whose existence had never been a concern to her until now._

"_Why do you want see her? And anyways, even if I let you it's of no good." _

"_Let me try. Maybe I can get some information out of her?" Moira said trying to sound hopeful._

"_I have a lot of work…" his words were cut short by the lady as she handed him a white envelope with his name on it. He snatched it from her. Moira rejoiced inside as she saw the man's eyes widen in fear when he saw who had signed the letter._

"_Ah…um…" he tried to find a spot to concentrate on without meeting her eyes. "Take this woman where she wants to."_

_They led her down a staircase in the farthest corner of the old building and through a small door. She had been sent with a bodyguard for her protection so there was nothing to worry about. The place looked nothing less than a network of dungeons straight out of those mythological thriller books. Dark and smelly, rats moving around and whatnot. The air was suffocating. Her chest felt heavy. Her throat went dry. These were things she had not thought of encountering in her pretty life and now she was in it. She didn't want to think how the conditions may be for her. She slipped her hand in the pocket of her brown jacket and clutched the piece of paper inside it._

_The paper with __**her **__name on it._

_They stopped in front of what looked like a huge cell but Moira could see that it only led to more tunnels. But these turned out to be different. Proper lighting, no bad smell and rats – the place was too well kept in comparison to what she saw earlier. If she was hidden here, no wonder one could have ever found her. Passing the tunnels earlier was a victory in itself._

_And then she saw it. At the very end was a solid metal door which could have been well-beyond 6 inches in thickness. She opened it with great enthusiasm. Her work was finally done and she could go back to her son and play with him all she wanted. Finally, it was the end._

_If only she knew that it was only the beginning._

_The door opened to reveal an empty room at first sight. Before the horror could set in her mind, a voice shook her from deep within. As if it was calling out for her soul and it would run away at once._

"_Hello."_

_Black hair. Big blue eyes. Snow white skin. Pale lips. She was much prettier than she thought. Just the way the man who had chosen her for this job had said._

_**You wouldn't know until you have seen her. She is different.**_

'_Is that her?' she thought._

_And the girl looked rather comfortable. _

_One soft looking bed, a table on which a smile pile of white sheets were kept along with some pencils. Moira looked around for the IV drip that she had been told about and found it with a half empty blood packet. The blood transfusions were taken care of. One box checked. Cleanliness was maintained here as well. 'Just what type of confinement is this?' she thought._

"_I have been wondering the same for long. But as long as I am comfortable why complain, right?"_

_The girl was smiling at her with an innocence just not fit for the place._

"_I'm Moira. Moira Helling." She raised her hand with a warm smile._

_The girl looked at her hand blankly then looked at her face, her blue eyes locked with her amber ones until she broke into a smile._

"_I'm Lilith."_

_**~Present time~**_

"We are there"

Lilith almost jumped at his words. A small walk around and they reached the black marble headstone that only depressed her more. Not wanting to stay any longer to see Lilith cry which she did only this day of the year, they quickly laid the flowers, prayed and left.

Seeing the moment right as they left the place, the man held out his hand for her to take which she did without thinking. He pulled her into his arms and continued walking.

"Now smile a little, will you? Or I will be forced to take some actions…" he smirked at her.

"You twisted, sick boy" she pulled his cheek and giggled. He tried to get a better grip at her wrist but she slipped out and took a few steps back.

"Najee Alfred Helling, I'm afraid it would take a lot more to control any sort of dominance wished by you."

"Lilith Moira Helling, I'm afraid you don't know your position."

As soon as these words were said Lilith's smile faded. She was looking at him but was lost in her thoughts. Blank. No other word could describe her face. Until she looked up and smiled looking at the clouds.

Najee had been warned beforehand by his mother as to not get too involved with her. Some day or the other, she was supposed to leave.

"What is it?" he asked, forcing a smile on his face while being fully aware about the next words.

"She has awakened," she said, her eyes sparkling with joy, "Diva is back!"

**A/N: For those concerned with Najee – Yes, I used his name.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Touch

**A/N: BAHAMUT CRISIS CORE: I love you so much! Keep reviewing like this whenever you have the time. It means a lot!**

**Chloe: Thank you!**

**Guest: your review made me cry with joy. Thank you so much.**

**Yeah...the utterly clumsy me. Bold italic text is Lilith inside someone's head.**

**Chapter 7**

**Touch**

She could have been his. All his. If only a rowdy Miyagusuku boy had not caught her interest.

Maybe it was due to the sudden loneliness he felt after the only person who knew him so well after his mother, had shifted her gaze for long periods to someone else. Or else it was insecurity one feels when things do not go according to one's plans. Najee was so used to having his wished fulfilled; he expected it to happen to him always. And it did. He was the most spoilt brat in the school – kindergarten, elementary, middle, high. And wouldn't he be? A single mother who came back home one day with a new friend for him and a big, fat bank account; had only two people to take care of excluding herself and one of them doesn't eat human food.

The pictures laid on the table were the only thing Lilith cared for. Well, at that time. But nevertheless it irritated him. So he sat down on a chair near the couch, cheeks puffed up in annoyance, hoping to make an impact on her lost mind.

…

All in vain. Poor boy.

His head fell backwards as he thought about the years that had gone by. So much was Lilith's anger on the betrayal – not from Amshel, the others – that she made no time to take the decision of joining Saya as soon as possible. In those days when Moira had been well, one part of her job which had never been mentioned in the job description was keeping Lilith away from Saya. Somehow to his mother the whole idea was a mess like the ones toddlers make with their dinners. She was a child in these matters, her heart fluttering to different sides with each passing minute.

Well, no one asked her to house Lilith either. But it was not that a bad idea after all.

"Najee~…"

He spared one look and went back to finding something to look at. Her cooing voice, which was once amongst the sweetest melodies he had ever heard, became extremely distracting after he hit puberty.

"Yes…" he replied, trying to sound as uninterested as humanly possible when…

Lilith, with swift movements, stood 2 feet away from where Najee sat and used her leg to pull the chair closer to her (which quite obviously was not a difficult task for her) and bent down to meet his eyes. She tilted her head sideways as he tried not blush – her warm breath throwing him over the edge, the soft looking eyes melting him with a pace which was so dreadfully slow.

"Why so angry?"

_How could she act like the world is a place where spring is the only season?_

"Ask your Japanese boy. He must know."

"Umm… Najee-kun~"

_Oh please, not the honorific…_

"We need to go to Paris. As soon as possible," she said as she backed away and walked back to the couch "and don't make up any excuses like you did about Okinawa!"

Hopeless as ever.

* * *

Kai ran along with David as fast as he could. Saya's scream made his heart leap into his throat. Especially, when he couldn't find Riku anywhere.

They came from the top of a tower which was not so far away, but it seemed like eternity to reach there. The winding staircase must have been located in some bottomless pit.

His brother lay lifeless on the floor. Saya had just crashed into a wall. And then there was a girl – resembling Saya in more than one way, yet so different. Snow white skin, plump red lips, her long hair hung loose – she was beauty incarnate.

It was Diva. _The_ Diva.

That was a split-second brain activity that happened to him out of the blue when his brother was nearing his death. The smirk on her face broke the trance and he ran towards Riku. Scared, he wondered if that girl was the reason for Riku's condition.

He could do nothing but stare when she started walking towards him. Saya came in between but Diva pushed her through the wall and outside and followed her.

There he was. The boy who would always be worried about him, advice him not to fight so much, loved him so much was now lying in his arms, His eyes losing the sparkle slowly along with his life. If it was Diva, if she had tried to drink his blood, then it was not. There was something that could have been done. Riku couldn't have died. Of course not.

It was almost sunset when Saya returned to the tower. She had a big decision on her hands. Hagi's suggestion was reasonable but was she ready to take Riku's humanity away? Every passing second made the air around her difficult to breathe but she couldn't stand there frozen.

And then she did what was necessary, hoping that she would be forgiven by Kai.

* * *

"I miss my big sister, Saya." She said, crushing the flower in her hand.

Solomon knew the truth. How much Diva missed her sister. He had started missing her as well.

Amshel, Solomon and Diva walked towards the car when suddenly Solomon stopped in his steps. The other two stared at him as he stood frozen, his eyes widened in fear.

"_**Solomon"**_

_No, it can't be. _He thought._ Is it possible?_

"_**Miss me?"**_

He swore he heard the voice laugh.

_Lilith?_

* * *

**A/N: A review maybe?**


End file.
